


Death Among Men

by PhoenixHideki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Evil, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki
Summary: Born to be a killer, can one man escape and find happiness from his evil and abusive father?This story will start of dark and (possibly) end on a happy note.Give it a chance?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Awakening

At the edge of the city lay a tall mansion surrounded by the thick woods that kept it hidden from the outside world. On the outside of the mansion vines crept up the columns of the house. The inside of the home was pristine and looked like everything inside had never been used. The floors were polished to a shine and no scuffs were to be seen. Down a dark hallway of many doors but at the end of the hall were a set of stairs. However, next to the stairs was a dark oak door that led to a set of stairs. The way down was barely lit and the steps were steep.

In the basement, large tanks sat against the walls. Some were empty, others were filled with red cloudy or clear liquid. 

In the center of the room was a large pod laid flat. There were tubes attached to it that ran to the tanks on the wall. The pod was filled to the top with cloudy red liquid where inside rested a pale teenage boy. The boy had long black hair. 

He had no name. His own ‘father’ had never even been down to see the boy. The ebony-haired boy had a mask over his nose and mouth that led out of the tube and attached to an oxygen tank. IV’s punctured into his arms and kept him alive while straps pinned the young boy's body down tightly to the bottom so he wouldn't float in the fluid. 

Suddenly the lights were turned on, immediately lighting the room up and showing a sterile lab as a group of men in white lab coats came down the steps. They separated to do their tasks while one went up to the tank with the boy. He typed some things into his hand-held tablet and suddenly the tank began to drain as the fluid moved through connected tubes and filled another tank. 

When the tank was half empty, the door to the basement burst open and everyone froze. In came a tall man dressed to the nines in a black and red suit. The man’s hair was brown and parted on the side and slicked back. His matching eyes were stone cold and expressionless.

The man with the tablet immediately stopped the draining program and backed away from the tank as the man came over. The brunette looked down at the boy with his dark, unfeeling eyes.

The business man looked at the scientist with the tablet and nodded to proceed. The man nodded and pressed a button on the tablet. The red liquid resumed draining, revealing just how pale the boy's skin really was. When the cloudy liquid finally drained, the scientist pressed another button and suddenly the pod was flooded with ice cold water. As the water filled the tank, it washed away the remaining red residue from the boy's body before draining away.

Looking at the boy, still asleep until the effects of the red substance wore off completely,pride bloomed in his chest. He just hoped the boy was as perfect as he looked as he ran a thin finger over the top of the glass above the boy’s face. 

The scientists shuffled around more as the tension mounted. The boy was taking longer to wake up than planned. Something was wrong and no one had the gall to tell their boss.

They shoved the youngest of the group forward. The man swallowed and walked up to the boss. “S-sir? We-we..uh found that while his vitals are normal if not a little bit stressed, he is failing to wake up. We have done everything possible but he is not responding.”

At first the brunette, Donovan, didn’t hear him he was so busy relishing in his triumph. When it finally hit what was said, he turned fast, knocking the man back against the other scientist. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he growled.

“When...when we were running the test you asked us to run, we found a lack of brain activity. We..we think maybe during one of the cleanings, some of the sleeping agent got into his mask.”

Donovan’s lip twitched and he snatched the man’s tablet that was next to him. He looked the stats over as the others watched in fear, afraid of his reaction. He threw the tablet at the man.

“Wake him up. Now! Find out what other problems you morons have caused!” Donovan screamed.

They all jumped before the man with the tablet released the tank's locks and the lid slid open. They moved forward and started to unbuckle the straps holding the boy down and carefully removed the oxygen mask, prompting the boy's head to fall to the side. 

Donovan watched and tapped his fingers against his thigh.. “Get him up!” the irate man snapped as he started to pace around while the scientists tried to inject the ebony-haired boy’s heart with adrenaline. When nothing happened after a few minutes, Donovan walked over and slapped the boy’s face hard. 

“Wake up boy!” he ordered.

The man closest sat the tablet down and nodded to one of the other men and together they walked over and lifted the boy's upper body. His head fell to the side and one of the two men hit his back, just in case there was something in his lungs. 

Suddenly, the boy jerked forward after a few hits. He coughed up some red liquid and took a shuddering deep breath. Everyone but Donovan let out a sigh of relief and the two scientists laid him down carefully. The boy's arm slipped out of the pod and the man on that side moved his arm back but unknowingly sliced the boy's arm.

Donovan screamed. “You fucking idiot!” he snarled.

The brunette moved towards the man and reached out towards the scientist and grabbed his neck in both of his big hands before quickly snapped his head to the side. The man’s body stiffened and dropped dead while Donovan turned to look at the others. “Stop the bleeding or you all will be joining this imbecile!”

The shock quickly wore off and the men started moving again. One scientist quickly got a soft rag and applied pressure to the bleeding wound, wanting it to stop and fast. In response to the pressure on the slight throb in his arm, the boy opened his eyes, revealing bright blue orbs.

As soon as his eyes were open, Donovan shoved his way towards him. “Finally. You’d think I’d have to do everything around here,” the volatile man said. The boy turned his head slowly and looked at Donovan, which made the cruel man grin. “Well now, you sure look perfect. But are you worth my time?”

Donovan reached out and laid his hand on the boy’s cheek, his thumb rubbing at his plump lips. The ebony-haired teen parted his lips a little and made a tiny sound, making Donovan grin.

“Yes. I think you will be perfect. Your name shall be Kage and you shall be mine. Do not disappoint me or I won't hesitate to kill you.” the brunette warned

Kage blinked a little before nodding, not fully understanding. The teen forced himself into a sitting position before he lifted his hand and looked at the cut on his arm. He frowned and then looked back at Donovan. 

The brunette smiled “There you are. My special boy.” he praised.

“Special?” Kage repeated and frowned before he looked back down at his cut arm, the throbbing taking his attention away from the man in front of him. He reached forward and poked at the cut, making it the large cut bleed a little and pulse more in pain.

“Yes my boy. That is pain. You probably don't understand it and you won't have it if you are a good boy,” Donovan explained.

“Be good…” Kage blinked and frowned before trying to speak again. “Will… be good.” He looked back to the brunette and smiled. “Good.”

Donovan was pleased at how quickly Kage understood what he was being taught. It gave him hope for the future. “Yes boy.” he affirmed before he turned to the others and straightened his back.. “Get him ready. I want to begin his lessons right away.”

The men hesitated. “B-but sir...isn't that...rushing things a bit? I- I mean, he has just woken up. He probably doesn't even understand what is going on.”

Donovan looked at the idiot who spoke and his face hardened in anger. “I said NOW!” the brunette snarled before he turned towards Kage, who stared at Donovan with wide eyes. “Learn well boy and once your lessons are finished I will reward you.”

Donovan turned on his heel and sneered at anyone in his way. As he went up the steps, his heavy footsteps echoed and when he slammed the door, everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. One of the shorter scientists walked over to the boy then and frowned. 

“Where do we even start? He’s just a child.” the man said.

“I guess we clothe him. Start from what he should know by this age. Fuck, we dont even know if he can walk yet.” another groaned. 

Kage was helped out of the tank and was made sure he could keep his balance before he was wrapped in a towel. They helped him walk on shivering legs but let the young man do the work while only helping him when he stumbled. Once they were sure he was stable, the scientists called a man down who carried a black latex outfit. They helped Kage step into the tight latex, the material fitting him like a second skin. Once it was on they had him sit down and measured his feet before they fitted him with some black steel toed boots.

Kage cooperated throughout the ordeal even if he looked around the room and at all the people in confusion. He was uncomfortable in the outfit he was in and his feet felt too heavy. When he was told to stand up and to follow a new man up the stairs, he stumbled and almost fell as he tried to learn to walk with his new shoes. Only later would he realize that he’d never see them again. They had outlived their purpose.


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay life got a hold of me and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> This chapter has been edited by the lovely [ Darksinokari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari). Thank you for getting all the dumb mistakes and making this a good chapter

The road to Kage’s life was rough. As soon as he left the basement, he was taken to a large room with padded floors and mirror fitted walls. On one side, there were varying weapons, some of them wooden and blunt. The man that led Kage in and left once the young man was inside, leaving him with his first teacher. Sensei Kaplene was a tall, broad man with chestnut hair and icy blue eyes that held no humor. 

Without so much as a word to Kage, Kaplene walked over to him and punched him in the cheek hard enough for the young man to fall to the floor. The dark haired man reached up and held his check and flinched at the slight touch as he lifted his head to look at the tall man in front of him, his cheek throbbing in sharp pain.

“Next time a man walks up to you and tries to hit you, you block it,” the older man said as he smiled sadistically down at Kage.

Kage stoods back up on shaky legs and lowered his hand from his stinging cheek. Before Kage knew it, Kaplene’s fist was coming towards his face again. The young man stumbled back and flinched away from the man and the teacher just grinned and charged at him again, this time aiming for his stomach. Kage immediately stepped to the side but as Kaplene got close enough, the dark haired boy raised his arm and drew his hand back, slamming his own fist into the man's jaw. 

Kage’s eyes widened as Kaplene stumbled back enough to hit the mirror behind him. The man shook his head to clear it from the hard impact as he climbed back to his feet. He looked at the smaller man, arching his eyebrow and grinning in amusement at the strength the sixteen year old had exhibited. 

Kaplene smiled while he looked up and down at the kid as he licked at his bleeding lip. “Very good. You're a quick learner it seems. I will have to see if I can arrange to do your other training as well. Nothing I would enjoy more than to whip a strong buck like you into submission. But I digress, first thing first is to get you battle ready.”

Kage blinked, confused at the man's words, not noticing when Kaplene moved to attack the sixteen year old again. The young-man barely had enough time to react and jumped out of the way as Kaplene ran past the young man, Kage kicked him in his lower back. The older man skidded across the mat but was up in a second, giving Kage an angry glare.

“I’m going to fuck you up boy,” Kaplene said as he went over to the wall with the weapons and grabbed one of the wooden staffs. He slowly started to swing it in a wide figure eight pattern as he walked back over to the young man. “Would like to see you get passed this. You do that, boy, and I'll suck your dick for ya.”

Kage just blinked but knew he didn't want to get hurt again so he watched the pattern of the wooden staff. As he watched, he tilted his head to the side and when he thought he saw an opening before the young boy stepped a little closer to Kaplene. He tightened his hand into a fist and when the time was right he moved his hand forward and punched Kaplene in the stomach hard.

Kaplene drooped the staff immediately and dropped to the ground on his knees. He struggled to breathe for several minutes before gasping much needed air into his lungs. He stared up at Kage in disbelief as he croaked out, “You are finished here. Go to your next lesson.”

Kage frowned as the door behind him opened before he turned around and walked out of the padded room. On the other side of the door was an old bald man dressed in a three piece suit. The man stared at the sixteen year old and then looked at his watch before he shrugged and led Kage to his next lesson. Once there, he opened the door for the black haired boy and let him inside, shutting the door behind him. 

The man on the other side was handsome and dressed in a tweed jacket and faded blue jeans. “Hello Kage, please come in. Don’t make me ask you twice.”

Kage frowned but walked into the seemingly normal looking room. All it had in it were some big leather chairs, a sofa, and a fireplace with a rug in front of it. 

“Good. What you just did was obey. You are here to learn how to obey without question. You have a blank slate for a mind, which is good, but even the dumbest of creatures sometimes will go off on their own and forget where their place truly is. I am here to stop that from happening,” the man said as he moved towards Kage and slowly started to circle him. “The only thing you are alive for is to obey orders given to you by your father. If you don’t obey there will be consequences. If you continue to disobey, you will be of no use to him and will be immediately terminated. Can your blank brain understand that boy?”

No, Kage didn’t understand. He didn’t even know what was happening. He kept calm and watched as the man stopped his circling and stood in front of the boy. 

“My name is Henry, and you will call me Sir. Now I want you to get on your knees and put your hands out in front of you. Kiss the ground and return to kneeling.”

Kage backed away and shook his head. He looked around the room, trying to find a way past the man whose whole body was now tense and face hard as he glared at the young boy. 

Henry just smiled and shook his head. “Tsk tsk tsk. Now you have gone and messed up,” the man said as he walked over to the wall where a long stick-like object was hanging by the fireplace. After grabbing it he walked calmly over to the black haired boy and once he was close enough to the boy, he put it on his neck and pressed the small button on the side. A sudden spark of electricity shot through the tip and into Kage’s neck, making the boy cry out and drop to his knees.

Henry stopped pressing it after a few seconds after the sixteen year old’s knees touched the ground and frowned. The voltage he had the metal cattle prod set to should have knocked him out. “Kiss the ground boy.” the man said and when Kage made no movement to do so after a minute, Henry raised the rod to shock him again. This time however, the young man reached out and grabbed it.. The boy gripped and jerked it out of the man's hand and threw it across the room.

“No.” Kage said as he lifted his head and stared up at Henry. 

All of the sudden Kage cried out in pain and dropped onto his hands. His right hand went to his neck and he screamed in pain.

“Kage, you are being a naughty boy,” Donavan's voice suddenly sounded in the room from behind Kage as he walked into the room and scowled at Henry. “I’ll deal with you later.” Henry nodded and lowered his head. 

The brunette walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, the screaming quieted to soft whimpers. He reached out and lifted his boy's head up before pointing to his watch. “See this button? If I push this at any time, a tiny chip in your neck will activate and will send so much pain into your skinny body will writhe in agony. You won’t be disobeying me again, will you my son?”

Kage shook his head at the brunette. “No...no more being bad. Promise.” the sixteen year-old promised.

“Good! Now that's what I like to hear! Come now, Kage. Let’s go to the class I think you will enjoy most of all. I know it's going to be my favorite,” Donovan declared as Kage stood up on shaky legs and followed the older brunette out of the room. 

They walked down the hall into a room with nothing but a large bed. Donovan closed the door and walked up behind Kage. He placed his hands on the teenager’s hips and leaned in close. “Let’s get this off hm? Remove your shoes for me,” the brunette purred.

The teenager tensed but nodded a little as he knelt down and removed his boots. He slid his feet out of the heavy boots and stood back up. Donovan grinned and slowly started to unzip the latex on Kage’s back. As he slid the latex off his body, he pressed his still clothed body against his boy's back. He ran his hands over the young man's body. It was so perfect and smooth. He was long, lean and had muscles under his pale skin that were as strong as a man four times his size. 

Donovan knew Kage would be a great fuck once he learned. The man gripped the boy’s hips hard and pressed his hardening cock into his ass. Fuck, he was ready even if the teen wasn’t.

“Get on the bed and lay on your stomach,” he ordered as he forced himself to step away.

Kage shivered at the cold feeling of the air brushing against his sweaty body before moving over to the bed where he laid down on his stomach and rested his hands on either side of his head. The young man's hair draped onto the bed and there was nothing in the world Donovan thought was more beautiful than the sight before him. There before him was an obedient boy laying before him. The brunette crawled up on the bed and knelt behind the teen's perfect ass. He opened his belt and undid the buttons and zipper on his pants. He reached forward and gripped onto one of the exposed cheeks. He groaned at the sight of the teens hole so tight and new. Never before touched. Never before breached. 

“This is most likely going to hurt. But you did nothing wrong. In fact, I’m sure you will grow to love this, ” Donovan said as he grabbed a hold of his hard cock and shivered. 

He stroked himself as he pushed Kage’s legs apart. He leaned over black haired boy and forced his way inside his puckered entrance. The teen cried out in pain and tightly gripped onto the sheets by his head. It felt like thousands of hot knives stabbing into him all at once. He wanted it gone so he tried to move away from Donovan only to have the man groan and grip tightly onto his hip, stopping all movement.

The brunette didn’t stop until he was balls deep in his boy's ass. Fuck he felt so good. “That’s it boy. So good for me."

Kage whimpered and tensed under the man, “Hurts. Please...stop.”

Donovan grinned above him as he slowly started thrusting. “I bet it does hurt. But I know you can take it, can’t you? Show me how strong you can be,” the brunette said as he started to roughly fuck into the teen, not caring about anything but his own pleasure.

Kage tightened around him more, making Donovan groan in pleasure. The teen tried to breathe through the pain and relax. The harder the thrusting increased, the feeling of being stabbed in his lower back increased. Donovan reached forward and gripped tightly at the boy’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing Kage to arch his backward to lessen the strain. 

Donovan moaned and thrust harder, his movements becoming slicker and when he looked down he saw blood covering his cock. He breathed heavily and grinned, thrusting even harder. The young man’s eyes were tightly closed and his hands hand a death grip on the sheets under him. Kage didn’t have it in him to lie or fake emotions and all that did was spur the brunette on. 

As Donovan grew closer to cuming, he tightened his hold on Kage’s hair and sat back up on his knees while he used the sixteen year-old’s hair to pull him up until Kage’s back was to his chest. He leaned down and bit hard into the boy’s neck as he filled him with his cum as his hips thrust a few more times before stilling inside the teen. The brunette groaned and let Kage go, watching as the teen fell onto the bed. As the teen fell, the brunette’s cock slipped out of his bleeding ass, feeling regretful for leaving the tight space that fit his cock so perfectly. He moved back slightly, taking a moment to watch his cum dribble out of the boy's torn ass.

The man groaned before he put his cock back into his pants and zipped them up. Without saying anything, Donovan got off the bed, walked across the room, and opened the door. He spoke to the man that was going to be Kage’s caretaker and ordered him to collect the raven haired boy and clean him up. When the strange man was led into the room by Donovan, Kage was sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, breathing heavy and shaking in pain as he looked down at the ground and stared at his own feet. The new man smiled softly at the young boy and looked at the poor teen from his spot at the door. He knew what happened in this room and felt sorry for everyone who was around Donovan but he needed this job.The new man had short spiky blond hair and was of average build and height. 

“Well Kage, this is Newman. He will be taking care of you. Follow him to your room so you can get cleaned up.” Donovan said to the teen

Kage nodded faintly and stood up on shaky legs, wrapping his arms around himself. Newman smiled sadly at the young man and handed him back his latex which he helped back inside before his shoes. As the sixteen year-old passed Donovan, his arm was grabbed and pulled. 

“You were a great fuck. Keep it up with listening to me and it may be better for you next time, hm?”

Kage nodded shakily as his arm was let go. He followed Newman out of the roon and down the end of the hall. He opened the door to the right and the teen stepped into a small yet spacious room. The room had a large window, a bed and a dresser. The walls were dark red like everything else in the house.

“This is your room. You will sleep and spend your spare time here,” Newman explained as he pointed to the door in the corner, “Through that door is the bathroom. I would recommend showering before you sleep tonight.”

The blond walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a clean white bathroom. He carefully explained how to use everything before helping Kage out of his clothes. “Have a goodnight, Sir,” Newman said

“Thank you.” Kage said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos will dictate how this story ends! Also I'm on facebook: Pheonix Hideki


End file.
